First and Last -ChanBaek-
by chanbaek.nim
Summary: Baekhyun menemukan cinta pertamanya dalam sehari. Park Chanyeol, pria yang di idamkannya yang mampu membuatnya luluh dalam waktu singkat. Seiring berjalannya hubungan mereka, Baekhyun mengetahui rahasia yang disimpan Chanyeol selama ini...dan ia...merasa kecewa dan takjub bersamaan. (bad summary) (genderswitch/chanbaek)


FIRST AND LAST

 **This story is mine ^^**

Main cast : Park Chanyeol – Byun Baekhyun (ChanBaek)

Support cast : other EXO's member

 **[WARNING] Genderswitch**

 **If you don't like genderswitch fict, you better tap (x) button on your browser ^^**

.

.

.

.

Musim dingin telah tiba.

Byun Baekhyun duduk di kursi kayu kerjanya yang berdekatan dengan jendela kamarnya sambil menatapi salju yang turun dengan perlahan hingga butiran-butiran salju tersebut berhasil menutupi tanah hijau di depan rumahnya.

Perempuan berusia 23 tahun itu sedikit menggigil karena suhu udara diawal musim yang ia benci ini bisa dikatakan sangat dingin. Ia beranjak menuju lemari pakaiannya dan mengeluarkan jaket berbulu tebal miliknya lalu memakainya. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis saat rasa hangat dari jaket tersebut mulai menyelimutinya.

Ponselnya yang tergeletak diatas ranjang berdering tiba-tiba. Baekhyun melirik layar ponselnya yang menampilkan pemberitahuan satu pesan masuk pada kakaotalk-nya. Ia meraih benda tipis berbentuk persegi panjang tersebut dan mulai membuka pesannya.

Satu pesan dari Luhan.

" _Baekkie-ah! Apa kau memiliki acara pada hari sabtu? Jika tidak, bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersama? Ku dengar kedai kopi di dekat stasiun sedang mengadakan diskon dan memberi tambahan strawberry shortcake gratis pada setiap pembelian! Kau menyukainya, bukan? Ayo pergi bersama! Ah, aku juga mengajak Kyungsoo dan Minseok. Beri aku kabar jika kau bisa pergi!"_

Baekhyun mendengus pelan saat ia telah selesai membaca pesan dari Luhan.

Tentu saja mereka tidak hanya pergi ber-empat. Mungkin saja mereka akan pergi bertujuh. Mengapa?

Luhan pasti akan mengajak Oh Sehun –pujaan hatinya yang memiliki wajah datar- bersamanya.

Kyungsoo pasti akan mengajak Kim Jongin –kekasihnya yang memiliki tubuh atletis yang baru-baru ini menyatakan cintanya pada Kyungsoo dan mereka resmi berpacaran- juga.

Minseok pasti akan mengajak Kim Jongdae –kekasihnya JUGA.

Dan Baekhyun akan pergi seorang diri. Ia bisa menebak, disana ia hanya menjadi patung yang hanya memerhatikan bagaimana mesranya teman-temannya dengan kekasih masing-masing.

Baekhyun tak sampai hati jika ia menolak ajakan Luhan. Bagaimanapun mereka bertiga telah bersama-sama sejak mereka duduk di bangku _senior high school_ tahun pertama. Baekhyun tidak mungkin mengecewakan teman-temannya.

Dengan mantap, ia mengetik pesan sebagai balasan dari ajakan Luhan. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi. Lagipula, ia tidak memiliki acara pada hari Sabtu. Setelah pesan tersebut terkirim, ia menyimpan kembali ponselnya diatas ranjang.

Baekhyun merasa bosan. Hidup sendiri selama lima tahun benar-benar membuatnya kesepian. Sejak lulus sekolah menengah, kedua orang tuanya pindah ke Jepang untuk mengurus bisnis keluarga mereka, sedangkan _oppa_ nya telah berkeluarga dan memiliki kehidupan sendiri.

Baekhyun tidak memiliki kekasih. Tepatnya, ia belum pernah memiliki kekasih. Sekalipun. Baekhyun selalu mengesampingkan urusan percintaannya, ia selalu berkata dengan teguh bahwa jodoh itu akan datang dengan sendirinya tanpa dicari, dan akhir-akhir ini ia menyesali perkataannya tersebut.

Di usianya yang bisa dibilang tidak muda lagi, harusnya Baekhyun sudah memiliki tunangan. Minimal, ia memiliki kekasih. Namun pengetahuannya tentang percintaan sangat minim. Luhan pernah mengenalkan teman-teman lelakinya pada Baekhyun, dan hal tersebut tidak pernah berhasil. Baekhyun sangat kaku dan selalu tidak tahu harus berbuat apa jika mereka bertemu.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat. Ia melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Matanya terasa berat, dan kepalanya sedikit pusing. Ia memilih untuk segera tidur dibandingkan memikirkan kehidupan percintaannya.

Baekhyun membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal tanpa melepaskan jaketnya. Bahkan ia masih merasa kedinginan. Sepertinya ia membutuhkan sebuah pelukan untuk menghangatkan dirinya dalam tidurnya…

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali, Baekhyun dikejutkan oleh telepon rumahnya yang berdering tanpa henti. Dengan mata yang masih terpejam sedikit, ia bersusah payah untuk menuruni tangga demi mengangkat benda sialan yang mengganggu tidurnya.

"Hallo." jawab Baekhyun dengan suaranya yang sedikit parau.

" _Byun Baekhyun?! Kau masih tertidur?! Apa kau lupa bahwa pagi ini kau harus menjemput kedua orang tuamu?!"_

Kedua mata sipit yang sempat terpejam beberapa saat itu mendadak terbuka lebar. Baekhyun melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan lewat. Ia panik. Baekhyun benar-benar lupa kalau ia harus menjemput orang tuanya di bandara.

" _Oppa!_ Aku benar-benar lupa! Astaga, aku akan segera bersiap! _Bye, oppa!"_

Baekhyun menutup telepon dengan sedikit kasar dan berlari menuju kamarnya dilantai dua. Ia harus segera bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke bandara.

Awal pagi yang benar-benar buruk…

.

.

Baekhyun keluar dari rumahnya dengan penampilan yang rapi. Meskipun hanya menggunakan kaus berwarna pink pastel dan rok berwarna cream, serta cardigan berwarna senada dengan roknya, ia tetap terlihat cantik. Ia sengaja tidak mengikat rambut cokelat panjangnya, dan hanya menggunakan jepitan rambut berbentuk bunga sebagai pemanis. Kaki-kaki mungilnya terbungkus oleh sepatu kets berwarna putih, memberikan kesan casual namun tetap terlihat cantik.

Baekhyun sempat menggigil begitu menginjakkan kakinya keluar rumah. Ia lupa memakai jaket yang lebih tebal dan sarung tangan, namun tak ada waktu lagi untuk masuk kedalam karena ia benar-benar dikejar waktu.

Gadis itu berjalan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir diluar. Bahkan bagian atas mobilnya telah tertutupi salju meskipun sedikit. Ia mendesah pasrah, menyesal tidak memasukkan mobilnya kedalam garasi tadi malam.

Baekhyun membuka pintu mobil dan segera masuk ke dalamnya. Ia sedikit lega mendapati keadaan didalam mobilnya tidak sedingin cuaca diluar. Dengan cepat ia memasang _seatbelt_ nya dan memasukkan kunci mobilnya kedalam lubang kunci. Begitu mobilnya menyala, ia langsung menginjak pedalnya dan mobil itupun melaju dengan kecepatan sedang.

Jalan yang Baekhyun lewati cukup lengang, jadi ia memutuskan untuk menambah kecepatan mobilnya. Namun, baru saja ia akan menginjak gasnya untuk menambah kecepatan, mobil itu berhenti seketika.

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, heran. Ia mencoba men-starter mobilnya berkali-kali. Sialnya, hal itu tidak berguna sama sekali. Mobilnya mogok.

Gadis mungil itu menggeram kesal sembari memukul kemudi dengan kencang. Ia melirik jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh kurang. Ia menghempaskan punggungnya pada jok mobil dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Baekhyun membuka pintu mobilnya sedikit dan seketika hawa dingin menyerang tubuhnya dengan cepat. Ia menutup kembali pintu mobil tersebut dengan kasar. Ia benar-benar tak tahan dingin. Gadis itu melirik ke jok belakang mobilnya dan menemukan sebuah syal kumal yang tampaknya belum pernah dicuci. Ia mengambilnya dan melilitkan syal tersebut pada lehernya. Seketika indra penciumannya menangkap bau aneh dari syal tersebut. Namun Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidak peduli, setidaknya syal ini bisa menghangatkan tubuhnya meskipun sedikit.

Ia membuka kembali pintu mobilnya dan berjalan menuju kap mesin mobilnya. Wow, Baekhyun bisa melihat bagian depan mobilnya sedikit berasap. Baekhyun baru sadar bahwa tadi ia tak sempat memanaskan mobilnya yang tertumpuk salju dan pergi begitu saja. Dan, voila! Inilah hasilnya.

Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya dan men _dial_ nomor Baekbeom. Tak lama kemudian telinganya bisa menangkap suara garang Baekbeom yang sepertinya akan memarahi Baekhyun.

" _Ya! Oppa!_ Mobilku mogok tiba-tiba. Kau tega menyuruhku untuk mendorong mobil sampai bandara? Kemungkinan aku akan sampai dibandara dua hari lagi dan kau akan menemukan tubuhku yang tak bernyawa lagi begitu aku sampai disana!"

"…"

"Kenapa bukan kau saja yang menjemput mereka?! Bukankah rumahmu lebih dekat dari bandara?!"

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, Baekbeom memutuskan sambungan telepon dan Baekhyun mengerang kesal. Baekbeom benar-benar tidak menghargai adiknya. Tapi Baekhyun rasa ia tidak perlu memusingkan hal tersebut. Sekarang adalah waktunya ia memikirkan bagaimana ia bisa pulang kerumah dengan keadaan mobil seperti ini.

Ia menyesal tak meminta pertolongan Baekbeom untuk menelepon orang untuk menservice mobilnya. Lagi-lagi ia mengerang kesal.

Ia memutuskan untuk bersandar pada pintu mobilnya sambil melihat kalau-kalau ada mobil yang lewat dan mungkin saja ia bisa meminta bantuan pada orang tersebut. Kakinya gemetar. Ia menyesal memakai rok pendek disaat musim dingin seperti ini.

Lima belas menit telah berlalu, tubuh Baekhyun hampir membeku dan tak ada satupun mobil yang melintas didepannya. Ia mengecek ponselnya dan ternyata benda itu mati total karena kehabisan baterai. Lengkap sudah. Baekhyun akan mati membeku disini jika tak ada orang yang bisa ia mintai pertolongan.

Saat Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menyerah dan masuk kedalam mobilnya, telinganya samar-samar menangkap deru mesin mobil, dan lama kelamaan suara itu terdengar jelas ditelinganya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kesamping, dan mendapati sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam sedang melaju diujung jalan sana.

Baekhyun tersenyum, kedua mata sipitnya berbinar. Dewi fortuna sepertinya sedang berpihak padanya hari ini. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Baekhyun melangkah ke tengah jalan. Ia berdiri diam di tengah jalan sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Semoga saja pengemudi sedan itu tidak menganggap Baekhyun sedang melakukan uji coba bunuh diri.

Telinganya bisa menangkap bunyi klakson yang dibunyikan oleh pengemudi tersebut, mungkin ia bermaksud agar Baekhyun segera menyingkir jika ia tak ingin tertabrak.

Tapi pada akhirnya, mobil sedan tersebut berhenti tepat tiga puluh senti di depannya disertai dengan bunyi klakson yang panjang. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan menutup telinganya rapat-rapat karena suara klakson tersebut begitu memekakkan telinga.

"Ya! Apa kau gila?! Kau ingin mati, hah?!"

Gadis mungil itu membuka kedua matanya dan mendapati seorang pria tinggi yang tengah memelototi dirinya.

"A-aku tak bermaksud seperti itu! Aku hanya ingin meminta bantuanmu!" jawab Baekhyun dengan ketus. "Lihat! Mobilku mogok!" Baekhyun menunjuk mobilnya yang terparkir dipinggir jalan.

Pengemudi sedan tersebut menoleh kearah mobil Baekhyun sebentar, lalu ia balik menatap Baekhyun. "Kau pikir aku peduli?! Kenapa kau tidak menelepon bengkel saja?!"

Baekhyun mendecih. "A-aku, ponselku mati! Lagipula aku tidak membawa cukup uang!"

Baekhyun sendiri bingung. Mengapa mereka saling berteriak seperti ini, padahal Baekhyun hanya ingin meminta bantuannya saja.

Pria tadi diam-diam memerhatikan Baekhyun yang telah menggigil kedinginan. Sebersit rasa iba menyerang hatinya. Rasanya ia begitu jahat jika tidak membantu gadis malang ini.

"Biar kulihat mobilmu!"

Pria tinggi itu mengunci pintu mobilnya dan berjalan menuju mobil Baekhyun, sementara Baekhyun hanya mengekor dibelakang pria tersebut. Si pria hanya menggelengkan kepalanya begitu mendapati keadaan mobil Baekhyun yang panas.

"Mobilmu tertutup salju? Dan kau tidak memanaskannya sebelum pergi?" tanya pria tersebut, dan Baekhyun membenarkan semua pertanyaannya.

"Dasar perempuan, tak pandai merawat mobil. Ck." Pria itu mendecak. "Jadi, apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membantumu?"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya. Bukankah pria ini tadi membentaknya dan tak sudi memberikan Baekhyun pertolongan? Lalu, apa yang membuat pria itu berubah pikiran?

Ia tak peduli dengan alasan yang membuat pria tinggi di depannya ini mendadak berubah pikiran. Yang ia pedulikan adalah, ia harus cepat-cepat pergi dari sini.

"Ka-kau…bisa mengantarku kerumah?" tanya Baekhyun pelan.

Sejenak, pria itu tampak berpikir mengenai permintaan Baekhyun. Lalu ia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Rumahmu jauh?"

"Tidak begitu jauh dari sini. Hanya memakan waktu selama lima belas menit."

"Baiklah. Cepat masuk."

Pria itu berjalan menuju mobilnya dan masuk kedalam, sedangkan Baekhyun mengambil barang-barangnya yang berada di dalam mobil dan mengunci mobilnya.

Baekhyun membuka pintu belakang mobil pria tadi, namun pintu itu tak mau terbuka.

"Kau duduk didepan. Aku bukan supirmu." Pria tadi membuka pintu mobil bagian depan, dan Baekhyun langsung masuk kedalam.

Tak lama kemudian, mobil itu melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Suasana mendadak hening. Pria itu tampak fokus pada jalanan di depannya, sedangkan Baekhyun memilin-milin ujung roknya karena bingung.

Sempat terlintas dipikiran Baekhyun, bahwa pria ini, pria yang ada di sebelahnya adalah orang jahat yang akan membawa kabur Baekhyun. Namun, pikiran tak masuk akal tersebut menghilang begitu saja saat ia mengenali jalan yang ditempuh pria ini, jalan yang biasa dilalui Baekhyun ketika pulang bekerja. Ia mendesah lega.

Kedua mata sipitnya menjelajahi barang-barang yang ada di dashboard mobil pria tadi. Ponsel, jam tangan, botol minuman, dan…sebuah bingkai foto.

Baekhyun menatap bingkai foto tersebut, disana terpampang selembar foto yang menampilkan si pria tadi sedang menggendong seorang anak kecil yang sangat menggemaskan. Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun mengambil bingkai foto tersebut.

"Wah, lucu sekali!" ucapnya dengan nada yang terdengar…riang?

Pria tadi menolehkan kepalanya kesamping, mendapati Baekhyun tengah tersenyum sambil melihat foto dirinya. Dengan cepat, ia merampas bingkai foto tersebut dan melemparkannya ke jok belakang. Baekhyun terperanjat.

"Jangan sembarangan menyentuh barang milik orang lain." Ucapnya dingin.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya.

"Siapa anak kecil tadi? Dia terlihat sangat menggemaskan!" tanya Baekhyun penasaran. Ia tak menyadari lirikan sinis yang dilemparkan pada pria tadi.

"Dia…keponakanku." Jawabnya.

Baekhyun tampak tak puas dengan jawaban pria itu. Ia menghempaskan punggungnya pada jok mobil dan memutuskan untuk tak berbicara lagi.

"Omong-omong, kau harus membayar untuk tumpangan ini."

Baekhyun menoleh kesamping dan memerhatikan pria tadi. Ia mendecak. Cih, jadi ia membantu Baekhyun agar mendapatkan imbalan?

Baekhyun mengeluarkan sebuah kartu nama dari dompetnya, dan melemparnya diatas dashboard.

"Byun Baekhyun. Kau bisa menghubungiku ke nomor yang tercantum disana." Ucapnya.

Lima belas menit kemudian mereka sampai di depan rumah Baekhyun. Baekhyun melepaskan seatbeltnya dan membuka pintu mobil. Tapi sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar, ia mengucapkan terima kasih pada pria tadi.

"Terima kasih atas tumpanganmu. Kau bisa menghubungiku untuk meminta bayaran, tapi tidak sekarang karena aku sedang banyak urusan. Sampai jumpa lagi!"

Baekhyun keluar dari mobil pria tersebut dan langsung masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Tak menyadari bahwa pria tadi masih menatap padanya lurus-lurus.

.

.

.

.

Sabtu pagi.

Untuk kedua kalinya, Baekhyun dibangunkan oleh dering telepon yang menyebalkan. Matanya masih mengantuk. Ia melirik jam dindingnya yang menunjukkan pukul delapan. Seingatnya, pagi ini ia tak ada janji dengan siapapun. Jadi untuk apa benda sialan itu berdering terus menerus?!

Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuruni tangga dengan mata setengah terpejam. Begitu kakinya menapak di anak tangga terakhir, telepon tersebut berhenti berdering. Baekhyun menggeram kesal, ia memutuskan untuk naik lagi keatas, melanjutkan tidurnya yang terganggu, namun telepon tersebut berdering kembali.

"Hallo!" jawab Baekhyun dengan ketus.

" _Baekhyunnie, kenapa kau marah-marah?"_ tanya seseorang di sebrang sana.

Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya. Ini suara Luhan.

"Kau mengganggu tidurku, Lu. Ada apa kau meneleponku pagi-pagi? Bukankah kita akan pergi sore nanti?"

" _Kukira kau lupa. Aku baru saja ingin mengingatkanmu. Baiklah, kutunggu sore nanti! Jika perlu…berdandanlah yang cantik!"_

Luhan langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon sebelum Baekhyun sempat bertanya untuk apa ia harus berdandan. Ia meletakkan gagang telepon ke tempatnya, lalu beranjak menuju kamarnya untuk melanjutkan acara tidurnya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berkacak pinggang sambil melihat isi lemarinya.

Ia mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat pakaian-pakaian yang ada dalam lemarinya. Semua pakaian tersebut terlihat usang baginya. Oh, kapan terakhir ia membeli pakaian?

Baekhyun mengambil sebuah dress berwarna oranye. Ia mencoba menyesuaikan dress itu pada tubuhnya. Bibirnya mengerucut saat mendapati dress itu terlihat lebih pendek dari sebelumnya. Ia melemparkan dress tersebut dengan asal, dan mengambil satu lagi dari dalam lemarinya.

Sebuah dress baby doll berwarna soft pink, Baekhyun lupa kalau ia memiliki dress ini. Ia menyesuaikan dress tersebut pada tubuhnya. Terlihat pas, tidak terlalu pendek. Gadis mungil itu tersenyum, ia meletakkan dress itu di tempat tidurnya lalu bergegas untuk mandi.

Butuh waktu empat puluh lima menit bagi Baekhyun untuk membersihkan dirinya. Ia menuangkan begitu banyak sabun cair beraroma strawberry pada telapak tangannya dan mengusapkan sabun tersebut pada seluruh tubuhnya, terutama dibagian leher. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya, perempuan berusia 23 tahun masih menyukai aroma-aroma yang biasanya digemari oleh anak-anak. Meskipun terkadang Luhan seringkali meledeknya karena aroma sabun yang digunakannya seperti anak bayi, Baekhyun tak masalah karena ia menyukai itu.

Ia mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan handuk yang tergantung di dalam kamar mandi, lalu mengenakan _bathrobe_ dan melangkah keluar. Baekhyun mengambil pakaian dalamnya dari dalam lemari dan memakainya. Setelah itu ia memakai pakaiannya dan mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Gadis itu tersenyum puas melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin tersebut.

Baekhyun duduk di kursi meja riasnya. Mengenakan pelembab dan bedak pada permukaan wajahnya serta memoleskan sedikit _blush on_ berwarna merah muda agar pipi nya terlihat merona. Ia juga tak lupa memakaikan alat make up kesukaannya, eyeliner, agar kedua matanya terlihat lebih tegas. Dan untuk sentuhan yang terakhir, ia memoleskan _lipstick_ berwarna _peach_ pada bibirnya.

Siapapun yang melihat Baekhyun saat ini, pasti tidak akan menyangka bahwa perempuan ini berumur dua puluh tiga tahun.

Baekhyun mengambil _coat,syal,_ dan sarung tangannya dari dalam lemari. Ia memakaikan _coat_ tersebut pada tubuhnya, melilitkan _syal_ pada lehernya dan memasukkan jari-jari lentiknya pada sarung tangan. Baekhyun memasukkan barang-barang yang ia perlukan kedalam tas kecilnya, lalu beranjak keluar kamar dan mengunci pintunya.

Ia mengambil _flat shoes_ dari rak sepatunya untuk dipakainya hari ini.

Tak lama kemudian, Luhan meneleponnya, memberitahukan bahwa ia, Kyungsoo, dan Minseok telah sampai di tempat yang mereka janjikan. Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa ia akan berangkat kesana sekarang juga.

Baekhyun tak membawa mobil hari ini. Mobilnya masih dalam perbaikan setelah ia merajuk-rajuk pada Baekbeom untuk mengambil mobilnya yang tergeletak dipinggir jalan. Jadi, hari ini ia memutuskn untuk naik bus.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sampai di _Sweet and Latte_ dua puluh menit kemudian. Ia mendorong pintu masuk dan melangkahkan kakinya kedalam. Tempat itu begitu ramai, ia sedikit kesulitan untuk mencari teman-temannya.

Ia tersenyum saat melihat Luhan melambaikan tangannya.

" _Benar kan? Mereka pasti membawa kekasih mereka."_ batin Baekhyun.

Begitu sampai di meja dimana teman-temannya berada, Baekhyun sedikit menyesali gaya berpakaiannya hari ini. Lihat, Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Minseok hanya mengenakan pakaian casual, sederhana dan tidak begitu mencolok. Benar-benar berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang tampaknya berdandan habis-habisan.

"Aku menyesal menuruti permintaan mu untuk berdandan cantik, Lu." ucap Baekhyun sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya dikursi.

"Usahamu tak akan sia-sia, Baek." Kyungsoo menjawab misterius. Luhan menyetujui jawaban Kyungsoo, ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan tertawa pelan. Semua orang yang berada dimeja tersebut tersenyum sendiri seolah senyuman mereka memiliki arti tersendiri dan hanya Baekhyun yang tidak tahu apa maksud mereka.

"Kau belum memesan apapun, Baek." sahut Minseok, dengan tenang.

Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju tempat pemesanan.

Gadis mungil itu memesan _Americano_ kesukaannya. Ia tersenyum cerah saat si pelayan meletakkan sepotong _strawberry shortcake_ favoritnya diatas nampan. Ternyata Luhan benar.

Setelah membayar, ia membawa nampannya dan berjalan ke meja dimana teman-temannya sedang berkumpul. Begitu ia sampai di dekat meja mereka, Baekhyun menyadari bahwa ada seorang laki-laki yang menduduki kursinya dan Baekhyun tidak tahu siapa itu karena laki-laki itu duduk membelakangi Baekhyun.

"Ah, Baekhyun! Cepat kemari!" perintah Luhan diiringi dengan senyuman lebar milik Oh Sehun.

Baekhyun sedikit meletakkan nampannya diatas meja dan menoleh pada orang yang menduduki kursinya. Dan saat itu juga, ia melebarkan matanya.

"Kau?" ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Kalian saling mengenal?" tanya Sehun.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. "Ti-tidak. Kami tidak saling mengenal." jawabnya sedikit kikuk.

"Kau tidak mengenalku? Padahal kemarin kita baru bertemu."

Kalimat yang dilontarkan pria itu membuat semua teman-temannya menatap kearahnya.

"Kau mengenalnya, Park Chanyeol?" kali ini Luhan yang bertanya. Dan pertanyaan itu dibalas oleh anggukan dari pria yang bernama Chanyeol.

' _Jadi namanya Park Chanyeol?'_ batin Baekhyun.

"Kami bertemu secara tidak sengaja. Ia meminta bantuanku untuk mengantarkannya pulang kerumah karena mobilnya mogok. Dan saat itu kami tidak saling mengenal, tapi aku tahu namanya." jelas Chanyeol. "Dan aku tidak menyangka ia melupakanku secepat itu." tambahnya.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu!" sergah Baekhyun. "Ma-maksudku, kita memang tidak saling mengenal kan? A-ah, kau hanya tahu namaku tapi aku tidak tahu namamu. Itu artinya kita benar-benar belum saling mengenal…"

Chanyeol berdiri dari tempat duduk Baekhyun. "Duduklah." katanya. Sementara ia menarik kursi kosong di meja lain dan menyeretnya ke meja dimana Baekhyun dan teman-temannya berada. Chanyeol menaruh kursi itu tepat di sebelah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya saat Chanyeol duduk disebelahnya. Ditengah-tengah aroma menyengat dari kopi, ia masih bisa mencium parfum Chanyeol yang terkesan maskulin. Kedua pipinya memerah secara tiba-tiba, terlihat sangat merah padam ditambah dengan _blush on_ yang ia pakai.

Luhan yang sejak tadi memerhatikan Baekhyun secara diam-diam, tersenyum kecil. Ia dan teman-temannya memang berencana mengenalkan Baekhyun pada Chanyeol, teman kecilnya. Luhan sangat yakin pilihannya tidak salah, melihat reaksi Baekhyun yang malu-malu saat Chanyeol berbicara padanya, ia yakin. Seperti sebelumnya, Baekhyun tidak akan bersikap seperti itu kalau seorang pria yang baru dikenalnya mengajaknya berbicara. Luhan memang tidak tahu pria seperti apa yang di idamkan Baekhyun, karena selama ini Baekhyun tidak pernah memberitahunya. Tapi Luhan berharap, pria yang dikenalkannya hari ini adalah pria yang di idamkan Baekhyun.

Acara berkumpul sore itu berlangsung cukup menyenangkan. Luhan dan Sehun tampak begitu mesra, sedangkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo sesekali bertengkar kecil, Minseok dan Jongdae terlihat malu-malu untuk memperlihatkan kemesraan mereka berdua…sedangkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terlihat mulai akrab, dan sesekali Baekhyun tertawa ketika Chanyeol menceritakan masa kecilnya dengan Luhan.

Kesan pertama yang Baekhyun dapatkan dari Chanyeol adalah…dia cukup ramah. Tidak hanya ramah, dia juga humoris. Beda sekali dengan Park Chanyeol yang ditemuinya kemarin.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Mereka semua bersiap untuk pulang dan keluar dari tempat tersebut.

"Baekhyun? Kau tak ingin pulang bersamaku dan Sehun? Kau tidak membawa mobil, kan?" tanya Luhan. Saat menanyakan hal itu, ia melirik Chanyeol sekilas.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula hanya memakan waktu dua puluh menit, dan ini belum terlalu malam Lu. Kau tak perlu khawatir." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Luhan melirik Chanyeol –lagi dan melotot padanya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami pulang dulu." ucap Kyungsoo. Lalu mereka semua meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berdua.

"Kau tidak pulang?" tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

"A-aku?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Kau tidak mau ku antar?" tawar Chanyeol.

"Tidak jika kau memintaku untuk membayarnya seperti kemarin." Baekhyun tertawa pelan. "Aku bercanda. Aku hanya tak mau merepotkanmu."

"Tidak. Kau tidak merepotkanku. Bukankah aku sendiri yang menawarkanmu? Ayo. Aku benar-benar tidak tahan membiarkan seorang perempuan pulang sendirian." Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun secara tiba-tiba, membuat Baekhyun terkejut dan wajahnya memerah secara bersamaan.

 _Aku benar-benar tidak tahan membiarkan seorang perempuan pulang sendirian_.

Kalimat sederhana namun bermakna itu terus terngiang di telinga Baekhyun, sampai ia tak sadar bahwa mereka kini sudah memasuki area parkir yang cukup sepi.

"Baek? Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya. "Uh? Ya?" ia menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Kau melamun." kata Chanyeol. "Ayo masuk." Chanyeol membukakan pintu mobilnya dan mempersilahkan Baekhyun masuk.

Chanyeol menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan keluar dari area parkir. Kini mobil sedannya melaju membelah jalanan Seoul yang malam itu cukup ramai.

Baekhyun masih terdiam dan sesekali tersenyum tipis mengingat saat Chanyeol memegang tangannya. Ia tak sadar bahwa sejak tadi Chanyeol melihatnya melalui ekor matanya.

"Kau ingin mendengarkan musik?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak usah. Aku lebih suka sepi seperti ini." jawabnya.

Setelah itu, mereka terdiam lagi. Suasananya berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan suasana saat mereka di café tadi.

Baekhyun menguap. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba matanya mengantuk. Ia menyenderkan kepalanya pada jendela mobil dan mencoba memejamkan matanya.

Chanyeol sesekali melirik Baekhyun yang sedang tertidur. Entahlah, wajah Baekhyun begitu cantik dan polos saat tertidur seperti itu. Chanyeol akan menahan kepala Baekhyun dengan tangan panjangnya jika kepala gadis itu hampir saja membentur jendela.

Mereka telah sampai di depan rumah Baekhyun. Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun dan ternyata gadis itu masih tertidur. Chanyeol sedikit tak rela –entah kenapa karena waktunya untuk bersama Baekhyun telah berakhir hari ini. Ia menggoyangkan lengan Baekhyun dengan pelan dan memanggil nama gadis tersebut. Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan.

"Sudah sampai?" tanyanya. Ia melihat ke sekeliling dan ternyata mereka sudah sampai di depan rumahnya.

"Aku tertidur." Ia tertawa pelan. "Terima kasih atas tumpangan kedua kalinya, Chanyeol." Baekhyun tersenyum. Sangat manis. Membuat darah Chanyeol berdesir hebat.

Baekhyun baru saja akan membuka pintu mobil namun tangan Chanyeol menahannya.

"Baekhyun, kau masih ingat dengan bayaran yang kemarin?" tanya Chanyeol, suaranya terdengar sedikit serak.

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, biarkan kau membayarku dengan ini."

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun hingga tubuh mereka berdekatan dan Chanyeol dengan cepat menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun yang sejak tadi menggodanya. Baekhyun terkejut bukan main, ia ingin berontak tapi disisi lain ia mulai menikmati saat Chanyeol mulai mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Dan tanpa sadar ia mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Chanyeol. Chanyeol mulai melumat bibir bagian atasnya, dan Baekhyun mencoba membalasnya dengan melumat bibir bawah Chanyeol meskipun ia terlihat amatir. Hei, ini ciuman pertama Baekhyun. Dan ini terjadi sangat tiba-tiba.

Chanyeol menggigit bibir Baekhyun, membuat si gadis mendesah dan membuka mulutnya. Chanyeol menjadikan itu sebagai kesempatan untuk memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Baekhyun yang terasa hangat. Baekhyun bisa merasakan benda basah dan tak bertulang itu menjelajahi isi mulutnya. Gadis itu meremas rambut Chanyeol karena merasa geli saat lidah Chanyeol bergerak menuju dinding mulutnya.

Baekhyun hampir kehabisan napas, dan ia memukul punggung Chanyeol dengan keras, membuat pria itu menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Baekhyun dan ciuman mereka otomatis terlepas. Chanyeol melihat wajah Baekhyun yang merah padam, mulutnya masih terbuka, mencoba meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya, dan…oh, itu terlihat sangat menggairahkan bagi Chanyeol.

"Ka-kau…" Baekhyun menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan berat. "Mencuri ciuman pertamaku."

Baekhyun menyesali kalimat yang keluar dari bibirnya. Itu sama saja mengumumkan bahwa Chanyeol adalah ciuman pertamanya. Wajahnya berubah menjadi lebih padam dan ia menutupinya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia mengerang kesal. Bukan karena Chanyeol mencuri ciuman pertamanya, ia kesal karena secara tidak langsung ia membongkar aibnya selama ini hanya diketahui oleh teman-teman dekatnya.

"Maafkan aku."

Chanyeol menyesal melakukan hal yang begitu jauh dihari pertama mereka berkenalan secara resmi. Ia terus meminta maaf pada Baekhyun dan berkata bahwa ia menyesali perbuatannya tadi.

Baekhyun menjauhkan telapak tangannya yang menutupi wajahnya. Chanyeol bisa melihat kedua mata sipit itu sedikit basah, dan pipi Baekhyun yang merah. Chanyeol tertawa pelan. Saat Baekhyun melihatnya, ia menutup mulutnya.

"Ma-maaf. Aku tak bermaksud." Lagi-lagi Chanyeol meminta maaf.

Baekhyun terdiam selama sepuluh detik. Ia mengusap matanya yang berair dan merapikan penampilannya.

"Aku masuk dulu. Sampai jumpa Chanyeol."

Baekhyun membuka pintu mobil Chanyeol dan menutupnya. Ia bahkan tak menoleh lagi kebelakang sampai punggungnya hilang dibalik pintu. Chanyeol tersenyum. Ya, ia tersenyum sangat lebar kali ini.

"Aku akan mendapatkanmu Baekhyun."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC/DEL?

Note : halo, gimana dengan ff ini? ini ff chanbaek kesekian kalinya yang aku buat...dan berharap semoga ff ini ga putus ditengah jalan kaya ff" sebelumnya…maaf bgt. Ini baru awal cerita mereka saling mengenal(?)

Akhir-akhir ini momen chanbaek lagi banyak banget kan? Dan inilah alasan kenapa aku tiba-tiba mau bikin ff chanbaek lagi…

Untuk rating, bakalan berubah sesuai isi ceritanya. Untuk chapter pertama dan kedua mungkin masih T,masuk chap ketiga kayanya udah mulai M(?)

Haha. That's all. Mohon untuk reviewnya, satu review sangat berharga buat mood aku lanjutin ff ini hehehe xD

Terima kasih


End file.
